During the mid-luteal phase of the menstrual cycle, there are two forms of LH pulses; i.e., in addition to the tall amplitude pulses, LH pulses of small amplitude are observed. This protocol will test (1) whether these small amplitude pulses are biologically active and (2) whether their amplitude will increase with blockade of ovarian steroid secretion by ketoconazole. Recruitment continuing.